


Sweaty ass

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, sweaty ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to find a way to make the training day more bearable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty ass

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini from my 'discovered' series. Whoops, got away from me slightly. Please be kind, I'm working from wordpad which sucks. Comments always very welcome. :)

"This is sooo Boring"

"Shut up Sherlock"

"I'm bored!"

"Shut up Sherlock"

How much longer?"

"Shut up Sherlock!"

"It feels like I've been here forever being lectured to by some closet homosexual who thinks staring at Donovan's breasts will compensate for the fact that he's secretly lusting after you John"

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to Sherlock. John sent a Sherlock a death glare before clearing his throat. "Ugh, We'll be right back" He grabs Sherlock's elbow and yanks him from his seat before marching him from the room. He only stops when they're in the corridor. He pushes Sherlock roughly up against the wall, barely controlling his anger.

"What is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"What! What! You just tried to relieve your boredom by suggesting the bloke running the course fancies me"

Sherlock looked at him with a sly grin. "I didn't suggest John, nor did I imply. I was quite clear. He likes you"

"Wh....Really?" John says surprised

Sherlock laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yes. He checks you out and then when he realises he overcompensates by ogling Donovan's breasts. Also she seems to like the attention because she's undone two buttons since the start of the day and.." John silences Sherlock by placing a finger over his lips. He's trying to remember that he's meant to be angry but he can't help chuckling a little. "Right, yes, you're very clever now stop being such a dick and shut up. You need to sit there for 5 hours, listen to the boring man, sign the register and then you can be allowed on crime scenes again. You want that don't you?"

Sherlock nods silently, Johns finger still on his lips

"Then behave. I promise I'll make it worth your while later" He growls in a low voice

Sherlock raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to suck the end of Johns finger

"Later Sherlock. I said later" John leans in for a quick kiss before pulling Sherlock away from the wall. "Come on. Only 4 and a half hours to go"

Sherlock starts to make a whinging noise but stops at a stern look from John. They re-enter the depressing grey lecture room, silently walk back through the room and take their seats. John elbows Sherlock in the arm and coughs as a little reminder. 

"Yes. Very sorry for disturbance" 

John pokes him again, harder

"Oh and I'm sure Donovan's breasts really are alluring to you"

John gives a little groan next to him, dropping his head down and hiding his face in his hand.

The trainer blushes red but decides to just ignore Sherlock, coughing nervously and carryng on. The next time Sherlock sees him glance at John he makes a big show of taking his hand on the table and holding it. He hears John make a disapproving noise next to him but it just makes him smile all the more.

The man drones on for another two hours before announcing a break for lunch. Sherlock watches happily as Donovan ignores his offer of lunch and strops out the room. 

John stands up "Come on, lunch"

"Not hungry"

John rolls his eyes "Well I am. Coming?"

"No"

"Fine. I'll eat with Greg. See you in half hour" He starts to walk out the room.

"You're going to leave me alone in this depressing little room all by myself"

John takes a deep breath. "No. I'm going for lunch. In the canteen. Where there's food. And people. You're leaving yourself here in the depressing room"

Sherlock pouts "But I don't want to go. I've already spent hours in their tedious company"

"I'm hungry Sherlock!"

"Fine. I'm going home" He leaps up gracefully from his chair and strides to the door

"If you go you will not be allowed on crime scenes and more importantly you will be unbearable to live with because of it"

Sherlock turns round, one hand already on the door. He smiles wickedly. "Make me stay"

"What?"

"Make. me. stay" He walks back to John, stalking him like prey. "You said you'd make it worth my while"

"I also said later"

"It is later, and.." He reaches a hand down to John crotch and gently squeezes "As you said..." He starts to kiss along Johns jaw "I will be...unbearable"

John lets out a little moan. "We're in police headquarters. Everyone will be back in half an hour"

Sherlock moves his kisses to Johns neck. "I can be quick"

John stares down at him, one eyebrow arched "....You know that's not exactly a turn on don't you?"

Sherlock grins "I can be slow if you like.." He starts to suck on Johns neck until he hears a gasp. He lets go, licking the sensitive area quickly "....I could be very slow"

John voice is slightly shaky "No. No. Absolutely not. Half an hour Sherlock!........Um.....What did you want...." The question trails off as Sherlock starts to suck and nip at his skin

"I want to fuck you John Watson. I want to have you up against the wall and on the floor and...."

"Christ Sherlock!" John moans before pushing him away and holding his hands out in front of him in a vain attempt to ward off his extremely horny boyfriend. "No, absolutely no"

Sherlock pushes past John and fondles him through his trousers again. "Sure?" He kneels down, eyes always on John's face, and unzips Johns trousers, pulling them down.

John looks round nervously. "We cannot do this here...we...Ahhgg"

Sherlock had pushed Johns underwear down and started to gently lick along his growing erection "Stop me"

"Ah..ah" John moves his hand to Sherlock's head. "We can't" he says weakly

Sherlock circles his tongue around the the tip of Johns leaking cock and looks up "Okaay" he says matter of factly.

John looks down "Shit! Oh shit, oh shit! Alright, a blow job but that's it" He pushes gently at Sherlock's head again

"No" answers Sherlock slowly. He stands up, grinning at John. He undoes and steps out of his trousers and pants quickly, discarding them before rummaging around in Johns coat pocket and pulling out...

"You bought lube! Today, you bought lube! And put it in my jacket! Oh you are in so much trouble..."

Sherlock grins. He doesn't say anything but squirts some into his hand. He advances on John again and starts to stroke his own cock. When he gets to John he surprises him by grabbing him under his thighs and lifting him onto the desk behind them and kissing him deeply, his tongue mashing against Johns.

John forgets that he's meant to be arguing or protesting. His body takes over entirely. He opens his legs a little wider so that Sherlock can get even closer and reaches down to stroke Sherlock's hard cock.

Sherlock groans a little and reaches down a finger. He starts to run it teasingly around Johns entrance before gently pushing it in.

John gives a surprised little moan but doesn't stop stroking Sherlock. His face is flushed and his breathing is becoming heavy "Ok" he says looking into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock works his finger in and out before adding another one. He gently massages them in and out of John until he feels he's ready. He lines himself up with John entrance and nudges just the tip in. He gives John a moment before pushing forward into him.

John lets out a grunt and arches his back slightly. He's clutching his arms round Sherlock's back his fingers digging into the flesh.

Sherlock pushes in and then slowly pulls out before finding a gentle rhythm. He kisses John hard against the lips sucking his bottom lip greedily.

John Just moans in response and starts to buck his hips in time with Sherlock.

Sherlock starts to thrust into John harder and faster. He lifts Johns hips slightly until he hears him shout out.

"Oh Christ. That's....Christ!" His head is thrown back and he looks completely lost.

Sherlock can't help himself. The sight of John like that is just too much. He wraps his arms under Johns thighs and lifts him onto his hips. John automatically wraps his legs around Sherlock's back gripping tightly. Sherlock throws the pair of them against the door. He uses one hand to brace himself against the door and keeps the other firmly wrapped around John. Once he feels stable he continues to rock his hips, thrusting faster and faster.

John wraps his arms tightly around Sherlock's back. He can feel the cold glass against his back and the slight squeak from his sweaty skin. He buries his face in Sherlock's neck and bites roughly at his collarbone.

"Ah.." Sherlock grunts. He pushes John harder against the glass door. "John...I'm there....I'm..."

John throws his body onto Sherlocks roughly and shouts out "Sher....ah...Sherlock!" as he feels himself release, coming across their stomachs.

Sherlock grunts again and shudders. He gives one last thrust and comes into John, crushing him up against the door.

They stand there a tangle of limbs and sweat. John pants heavily into Sherlock's shoulder.

"Well.." gasps Sherlock looking up "He knows....You're off limits now"

John lifts his head wearily "What?" 

Sherlock nods in the direction of the door

John twists his head awkwardly to look.

The group has returned from lunch and they are waiting outside the door, most of them open mouthed. There's a shout from the back of the group. "Oh for Christ sake. Get your sweaty ass off my door" shouts Lestrade


End file.
